


The New Titan

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: This was a story a FanFiction author named 'the core of justice' requested. Cyborg's cousin visits the Titans and gets kidnapped by two clowns from Gotham. During this battle, the cousin Leo, falls in radioactive material and now he is able to do things that he never could before. The Titans do their best to help Leo with his powers and the changes he is going through.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or it's characters. Or the villains in this chapter.

Chapter 1,

Robin said he couldn't stay, but did Cyborg listen? No. In fact Leo was at the Titans Tower when they attacked. Now, those ridiculous fools are running off with the boy, like it was some joke. Laughing at every noise he made.

"This is why we can't have family at the tower!" Robin yelled to Cyborg. Robin was on his bike, and Cyborg was in the T-Car.

"He just needed a place to crash while his apartment is being fumigated. One, maybe two weeks, Rob and your so heartless that he had to hide like vermin." Cyborg shouted at his radio.

"It's for SAFETY! So that exactly this wouldn't happen." Robin said and Raven sighed.

"Rob, these guys aren't even from Jump City, they are from Gotham! Out of all of us you should have heard something." Cyborg said and Robin groaned while they chased the purple and green car. Raven lowered herself so the two boys could see her.

"This fighting is pointless, we need to focus on getting Cyborg's cousin back before that Joker and his pathetic girlfriend kill him." Raven said and this silenced the boy's petty argument. Starfire was gaining on the car and she powered her bolts up. But before she could throw one, the window opened up and a storm of bullets started flying out at her. Starfire gasped and flew out of the way but now she was the locked-on target of the gunman. Robin stared in horror at this display, but he was going as fast as he could, so there wasn't much he could do. He wasn't close enough to the car to jump on, and if he went to grab his grappling hook, he would slow down just enough to make the car out of the hooks reach.

_They must have souped up the car before they got down here._

Robin thought annoyed. He heard the man cackle as he fired, and this only angered him more. So you can image what Robin felt when he saw Starfire scream and start tumbling towards the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed and he stood on his bike and jumped off and grabbed her, and quickly before they landed, he shot his grappling hook at the T-Car and they swung and landed on the hood. Raven figured that was enough and the best thing to do was to slow down the car.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She said and the trees uprooted themselves and were thrown in the street in front of the car. The car made an abrupt turn and flew off the road. When the Titans got close to the wreck they saw two figures carrying off Leo as they laughed maniacally.

"They ran in the Nuclear Plant!" Raven screamed. And when Cyborg stopped the car, Robin pulled Starfire down and into the car.

"Raven and Cyborg, I want you here with Star to get that bullet out of her. Beast Boy, I guess your with me." Robin ordered and Beast Boy turned into an eagle and followed Robin in the plant. They rushed in, and followed a large 'bang' to their right.

"Hehehe, you'll never catch me, for I'm as quick as a bee." The man said and then he threw grenades painted like bees at the two Titans. Beast Boy panicked and turned into an octopus, catching the grenades and throwing them into a near-by dumpster and closing the lid. Robin on the other hand, jumped up onto a light fixture and shot himself at the kidnappers. He managed to tackle the girl straight unto her back, knocking the breath out of her. Without her help, the stupid fool couldn't hold up Leo, so he fell and rolled into some room. The criminal turned and looked at his black and red mistress and smiled.

"Toots if you know what's good for ya, you better just run straight into the light." He said and he laughed as he ran. Robin ignored the girl and ran after the maniac. Beast Boy was walking towards the fallen woman with a pair of handcuffs, and the familiar clang of the metal woke her up. So when Beast Boy was close, she swung her leg, knocking Beast Boy unto his back, and she twisted around and hogtied him with the cuffs.

"Now that's what I call a pig in a blanket, without the blanket." She said, and Beast Boy growled at her.

"Why did you kidnap Leo?" He asked and the girl looked confused.

"Leo, who? We came because I convinced Puddin' to see how our little boy, Robin was doing. But all we found was this hobo, so we thought that it would be funny to bring him home and watch you run like rats." She said and Beast Boy grimaced when she laughed.

"Oh, so your some joker, huh?" He asked and she shrugged then shook her head.

"No, he's the Joker, and I'm a girl joker, otherwise known as a Harley. Now where did that boy go." She asked and she looked around and saw a door slightly cracked. The front of the door had a huge sign warning people about the radioactive material within the room.

"Oh, that's not good." She whispered and ran inside. When she left, Beast Boy started to change into different animals to try and pick the lock on the handcuffs. This Harley girl ran and looked for Leo. Although she was distracted because her Puddin' and Robin were already in the room, fighting. Harley looked around, and tried to figure out exactly where a tied-up boy would roll off to. She looked under the desk, next to the stacks of boxes and behind some of the nuclear machines. She heard a window crash, and she turned and saw Joker brushing his hands together standing next to a broken window.

"Little Robin wanted to spread his wings and fly." Joker said and Harley laughed. She stood and walked over to the landing.

"You're so cute Puddin' dear." She said and Joker rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, let's go." He said and Harley looked down and saw a floating in the radioactive sludge and she gasped.

"No, that boy with the lion's name is in there." Harley said and Joker shrugged.

"Who cares, let's good." He said before walking away.

"Puddin' he could drown in that stuff." She said and Joker scoffed.

"Baby, I try to kill you everyday, why would I care what you think?" He said before walking out of the room.

"Oh, that man, but I love him so." She said and then she stood up on the edge. At this moment, Beast Boy had entered the room and was shocked at where she was standing

"I'm a comin' boy." She said and she jumped off and dove into the tub of waste. Beast Boy squeaked and rushed to the edge, but instead of jumping off, he saw a staircase beside him and he ran down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he saw Harley pull Leo out of the green goo, and she removed his gag so that he can breath easily. Beast Boy walked up to them both and knelt next to Leo.

"You saved him." He said and Harley laughed.

"I'm evil, not heartless. In fact if I was heartless then I wouldn't be evil." She said with a giggle.

"Really?" He said and Harley nodded.

"I was a therapist before I met Joker. I fell in love with him, and that was that." She said and Beast Boy nodded.

"You ok Leo?" He asked and Leo looked at him, then groaned.

"Yeah, you take little darling home. I gotta go because if I don't ride back with Joker, I got to fight through his crazy security system when I get to his place." She said before she ran away. Beast Boy watched her leave and even stared at the door for a minute afterwards.

"Ok, Leo, relax. " He said turning to the boy again.

"I'm going to turn into a gorilla and take you back to the T-Car. And if Robin isn't there I will go find him." He said and Beast Boy morphed and carried Leo away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

"Quiet, quiet everyone, he seems to be coming around." Cyborg said and Leo weakly opened his eyes. He was a bit delirious, but he saw the most beautiful set of green eyes in his life; and through the blinding fluorescent lights he saw an angel standing in front of him.

"An angel? I must have died." Leo muttered and Cyborg felt his head.

"Damn, Heaven's cold." Leo whispered and Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Looks like he'll still need to be in bed for the next dat or so. My sensors are detecting some odd virus that's keeping him ill." Cyborg said and Leo rolled his heavy head over to Cyborg.

"God?" Leo asked and Starfire couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, the angel is back." Leo said turning his head to try and find Starfire.

"We're back, Cy. We got some more rubbing alcohol, and- oh, hey he's awake." Beast Boy said as he walked into the room with Raven. Beast Boy set down the groceries, and walked over to Leo as Raven started putting them away.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Beast Boy asked and Leo gasped.

"Jesus, you saved my soul." Leo said and Beast Boy blinked.

"Uh, I'll take that as 'I'm not ok'. Cy?" Beast Boy asked and Cyborg shrugged.

"He must have hit his head when he fell into that tub. And his illness is making it worse." Cyborg explained and Robin walked over

"I thought that you were working on a cure." Robin said abd Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck.

"I haven't found a route that works. Seems like everything I try will only make his condition worse." Cyborg said and he noticed Leo staring at Robin.

"Oh, wait, I do know you." He said pointing to Robin.

"You're Saint Peter aren't you. That guy in charge of opening the gates of Heaven, right? Thanks so much for letting me live here." Leo said and Robin blushed as he remembered his personal objection to Leo visiting.

"So, do you think that there is soms reason why he thinks that we are biblical figures? It's very... Distracting." Robin whispered to Cyborg who simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure the exact reason. The mind is avery unusual place. All I know is that he thinks that he is in Heaven. Heck, when Raven walks over, he'll probably take one look at her floating and call her the Holy Ghost. But hopefully this stage will only last a few days." Cyborg said and Robin rubbed his hand over his face.

"So great, not only do we have a civilian to protect, but he's incapable of fighting back and he's a bit messed up in the head." Robin accidently whispered out loud.

"Oh, come on, Rob." Cyborg protested and Robin sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not happy with this situation." Robin said and Cyborg bit down his protest.

"So, if I'm dead... That makes me an angel." Leo said and he turned to Starfire and grabbed her hand.

"Hello, pretty angel. My name is Leo, what's yours?" Leo asked and Starfire nervously shook his hand.

"I am called Starfire." Starfire said and Leo's smile grew.

"What a perfect name for an angel." Leo said and Starfire giggled at him.

"I think I rather enjoy your cousin's presence, Friend Cyborg." She said and Robin glared at Cyborg.

"I really don't like this situation." Robin quietly repeated through gritted teeth,and this time Cyborg had to force himself not to smile.

"Well, Leo, you got a few chemical burns and it looks as if it's time to replace your bandages." Cyborg paused to turn to Raven.

"I trust that the two of you grabbed more bandage wrap and slme aloe vera?" Cyborg asked, Raven nodded and started bringing the supplies to Cyborg.

"Ok, Leo, I'm going to move your bed up, which may hurt a little." Cyborg said and Leo scoffed.

"There's no pain in Heaven." Leo said, but he couldn't help but grunt when Cyborg sat him up.

"I stand corrected." Leo muttered and he looked up and saw Raven, and his face drained of all color.

"Leo?" Beast Boy asked concerned and Leo pointed at Raven.

"M-M-M-My God! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-It's the DEVIL!" Leo screeched and Raven took a step back at this, and all the Titans stared at her.

"Oh, wait... Your cousin is probably a sensitive." Raven said as she returned to her bored expression.

"A what?" Cyborg asked as Raven handed him the supplies.

"People who are sensitives are the closest things regular humans have to empaths. They can sense certain things that others can't. He probably feels my demonic half. That's ok, I'll just stay away from him until he is back to normal." Raven said and she tried to not look at the paralyzed boy.

"Raven." Beast Boy whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she slapped off.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy. There's more sensatives in this town then you would think. I'm going to meditate." Raven said and she walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Leo let out a heagy breath and he glanced at the Titans.

"How can you let the Devil walk among you. You should destroy it when you get the change!" Leo screamed and Beast Bot hoped that Raven didn't hear him.

"We aren't going to kill Raven, dude." Beast Boy shot back and Leo grimaced.

"Jesus isn't going to destroy the Devil? Isn't that the whole point of Revelations?" Leo asked and Cyborg covered his eyes.

"I can't believe this, he wasn't even religious before." Cyborg muttered and Beast Boy kept his stare on Leo.

"Boy, you're lucky that you're as hurt as you are." Beast Boy said before doing a 180° and tried to calm himself down. Starfire and Robin walked to either side of him and started calming him down. Leo softened as he saw thus display and Cyborg turned around to start measuring the bandage. Watching the angel and Saint Peter comfort Jesus and having his own body healed by God, made happiness float into Leo's heart. Without any distractions, he couldn't help but focus on this feeling.

"Ok, now Leo, I'm gonna cut your old bandages off first, so I need you to remain still and- Leo?" Cyborg was shocked to find an empty bed, and yet the heart monitor was still on.

"Ahh!" Starfire gasped when she saw Leo floating up to the ceiling. Her scream interrupted Leo's trance and he startes falling. Lucky for him, Starfire caught him and gently placed him backon the bed.

"Wow, saved by Jesus and an angel. I must be the luckiest guy in the world." Leo said, and the excitement must have been too much for him because he passed out again.


End file.
